Apa itu Cinta?
by Chya Cloud Currant
Summary: Chap 4 is Up! Begitu polos, lugu dalam duniamu membuatmu terkesima akannya. Perlahan sebuah perasaan yang tak seharusnya muncul dalam hatimu membuatmu enggan berjauhan darinya. SasuNaru slight SaiNaru. AU,OOC,TYPO dll.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**I beg you do not read this if you hate this pair.**

**SasuNaru Slight SaiNaru**

**Tiga Wajah Wanita Belongs to Agnes Marina**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke umur 24 tahun. Aku adalah seorang penakluk wanita maupun pria. Yaa… sebut saja aku adalah seorang gigolo. Seorang pemuas dahaga nafsu seseorang. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak kharismaku sebagai Uchiha. Semua takluk di bawah kuasaku. Sekali aku mengerling maka mereka tidak bisa menolakku. Apapun yang ku inginkan, maka semua akan terpenuhi dalam sekejap. Bahkan hasratku sekalipun. Hasrat birahiku.

4 tahun lamanya telah ku geluti profesiku ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus tetap bertahan di dunia yang penuh kebohongan ini. Karena, Itachi-Baka Anikiku itu telah membunuh seluruh penyandang nama Uchiha di dalam klan kami. Meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan harta yang telah di tarik pemerintah. Aku tidak peduli harta itu, Hn ambil saja semuanya. Karena menurutku harta itu telah berlumuran darah kotor penghianat dalam keluargaku. Aku tidak sudi memakan hasil kotor itu. Ya… walaupun hasil yang aku makan juga lebih kotor. Tapi aku bangga karena itu hasil keringatku sendiri. Keringatku yang hina. Sehina tubuh dan juga hatiku.

Dering hpku bernyanyi di ujung meja sana membuat seluruh imajinasiku terbang di awing-awang. Segera saja ku ambil gadjet itu menekan tombol berwarna hijau, terdengar suara seorang wanita di sana.

"Hallo Sayang! Kamu lagi ngapain nih…udah bangun?" katanya.

"Hei Yang…tumben nelpon pagi-pagi," kataku kepadanya. Terdengar kikikan kecil di sana. Aku masih menunggu jawaban darinya "Iya nih…aku lagi kangen kita ketemuan yuk?" ajaknya kepadaku membuat sudut bibirku terangkat seketika membentuk serigaian a la klanku yang telah lama hancur. "Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu," godaku kepadanya "Kita ketemu di mana?" tanyaku melanjutkan kalimat yang sengaja ku putus. Serigaianku makin melebar saja karenanya. 'Ini menyenangkan,' pikirku senang.

"Nanti malam aja kamu ke apartment-ku, bisa 'kan? Jangan lupa siapkan 'senjatamu'," katanya sambil mendesah sexy.

"Bisa tenang aja, aku siap kok,"

"Oke deh Yang sampai ketemu nanti bye~"

"Bye~"

Sambungan terputus aku kembali melanjutkan tidurku dengan segera menutup mata _onxy_ku sambil memeluk tubuh yang di sebelahku. Pasangan tidurku saat ini.

Seorang pemuda pirang tengah tertidur nyenyak di kasurnya yang empuk. Walaupun matahari telah tinggi, ia tidak juga berniat bangun dari tempat yang nyaman itu. malah semakin bergelung nyaman di dalamnya. Hingga sebuah ramah seseorang membuatnya terlonjak seketika.

"Naruto-sama bangun anda harus pergi ke kantor hari ini."

Mendengar nama 'kantor' segeralah pemuda pemilik Namikaze corp itu turun dari kasurnya. "GYAA LAMBAT!" teriaknya histeris meninggalkan pria berambut coklat di kuncir itu geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Dasar Naruto-sama itu," katanya prihatin. 'gak pernah bener' batinnya mengelus dada.

#

Naruto yang tengah selesai dengan segala sesuatu di dalam kamarnya, lari terbirit-birit menuju lantai bawah. Pagi ini ia harus bertemu klien yang sangat penting dari perusahaan Hyuuga. Seseorang yang bukan main nyeselin. Membuatnya enggan mendapat semprotan gratis dari pemuda berambut panjang itu nanti. Oh! Tidak terima kasih.

"Loh? Anda tidak makan Naruto-sama?" tanya Iruka heran karena pemuda itu lari melewati ruang makan dengan tergesa-gesa. "TIDAK ADA WAKTU IRUKA-SAN! AKU ADA PERTEMUAN PENTING! DAH~" teriaknya bagai toa masjid di seberang rumahnya. Membuat seluruh menghuni manor Namikaze tuli seketika. Sepertinya mereka harus memeriksakan kesehatan telinga mereka jika masih ingin tinggal di dalam istana tersebut.

#

"Kau ini apa-apaan Naruto-kun! Lihat sekarang Neji-san sudah pulang. Kau tau ia menunggumu sejak sejam yang lalu. Kau ngapain saja sih?" Seorang wanita cantik bercepol dua memarahi pemuda blonde tersebut keras. Tidak peduli bahwa yang di depannya ini adalah atasannya. Ya…wanita bernama Tenten ini sudah sangat kenal dengan pemuda blonde tersebut, karena mereka adalah teman sedari kecil makanya Tenten tidak takut untuk melakukannya. Sedangkan pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut hanya menggembungkan pipinya tanda sebal. Sudah capek-capek dia kemari dengan ngebut-ngebutan di jalan ehh! Malah tidak di hargai. Mana kena tilang lagi gara-gara menerobos lampu merah. Harusnya Tenten itu mengerti dikit napa bukannya malah nambahin gini. Bte banget gak sih.

"Itu bukan salahku Tenten-chan~ salahin weker aku dong!"serunya sambil memajukan bibirnya ke depan. Ngambek ceritanya.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun. elo harus menelpon Neji-san sekarang. gue tidak mau mendapat semprotan hujan lokalnya." sahut Tenten sambil pergi menjauh membuat wajah imut pemuda itu horror seketika dengan memangil-mangil nama wanita itu bagai orang terkena sembelit lima tahun. 'Ampuni aku Jahsin-sama,' batinya nangis darah.

#

"Aah~ Sasuke-kun~ohh…cepengghhtanahh…"

Desah wanita itu di bawahku. Membuatku makin bersemangat saja. Inilah salah satu keberhasilanku dalam dunia sex. Segala macam perempuan pernah ku rasakan. Dari daun muda sampai daun tua sekalipun. Tidak jarang mereka membuatku tinggal selama seminggu dalam apartement mereka. Aku sih tidak apa-apa. Asal uang yang ku terima sepadan dengan semua itu. Tidak ada gunanya aku menolak. Toh tubuh mereka dapat aku nikmati dengan bebas. Semau gue lah, pikirku senang.

Ku jelajahi mereka dari sari-sarinya membuat mereka terbang tak berdaya dalam kuasaku. Di ranjang akulah rajanya. Begitu kata mereka. Aku tidak peduli pada sebutan itu karena memang begitu adanya dalam duniaku. Dunia yang begitu banyak tipu daya. Padahal sebenarnya aku tak pernah peduli. Hanya karena satu hal harta dan kemewahan. Aku cuma butuh itu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tertarik pada mereka. Karena mereka membayarku untuk 'meremas' mereka. Membayarku untuk 'memasuki' mereka. Aku tidak peduli seberapa nikmatnya ketika aku melakukan itu karena hartaku sudah banyak. Lalu apa yang aku cari saat ini. Cinta? Yaa cinta seperti apa cinta itu. Aku.. ingin tau.

#

"Jadi begitu. Kau merasa Sai-san sudah tak mencintaimu lagi begitu?" tanya Tenten pelan. Wanita itu takut menyakiti hati sahabat Blondenya. Walau bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah seperti adik bagi wanita berambut a la cina tersebut.

"Hmm…" Naruto menggangukkan kepalanya dengan tidak semangat. Membuat wanita cantik itu menghela napas panjang-panjang. Dia tau Naruto menjalin sebuah hubungan tdak wajar dengan seorang pria yang bernama Sai. Tapi ia tidak percaya ketika belum melihatnya sendiri lagipula ia tak pernah tau tentang orientasi sex temannya ini begitu menyimpang. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tetaplah menghargai sang Namikaze. Naruto adalah sahabatnya yang harus tetap di jaganya walau sampai saat nanti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu percaya bahwa Sai-san sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi?" tanya Tanten lagi. Sebenarnya ia bingung tapi demi Naruto ini harus di lakukannya. Ya demi Naruto-adik kecilnya.

"Katanya aku membosankan ketika melakukan 'itu'," ungkap Naruto dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Ia tak percaya harus mengatakan itu di depan seorang wanita. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan ia tidak berani menggangkat wajahnya ke depan.

Sungguh Tenten tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Ia sudah sangat terkejut dengan orientasi sex sang sobat dan kini bahkan si Blonde polos ini telah melakukan 'itu' dengan siapa tadi Son bukaneh Sai yaah Sai. 'Brengsek tuh orang. mesti mampus di tangan gue,' pikir Tenten berapi-api.

Naruto yang tidak mendapat tanggapan dari wanita peneriman juara karate senasional itu, mulai menggangkat wajahnya. Bisa di lihatnya ada asap di atas kepala wanita cantik itu. berbicara takut-takut Naruto mulai angkat suara "Elo jijik yah sama aku?"

Suara itu begitu lirih begitu tak bersemangat dalam berkata. Membuat Tenten membelalakan matanya lebar "Enggak kok Naruto gue ngerti kok!" serunya cepat tangannya menggengam tangan tan pemuda blonde tersebut. Mengatakan bahwa semua itu tidak benar.

"Terus kenapa lo gak jawab?" tanya Naruto pelan ia menatap tangan putih itu dengan _sapphire_nya yang indah. Terkesiap Tenten berubah galak kayak tadi pas ia marahin tuh Blonde "Habisnya tuh si brengsek Sai kenapa ngelakuin 'itu' sama lo. Gue gak terima tuh orang mesti mati di tangan gue!" jawab Tenten ketus. "Mulai nih hari tuh Sai kagak gue panggil –san lagi." lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh? Jangan aku tuh cinta banget ama Sai. Apapun bakal gue lakuin buat dia. Lo punya selusi gak?" Naruto menjawab sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kali ini ia marah sama Tenten membuat Tenten menghela napas panjang-panjang "Oke deh gue tau ada orang yang pasti bisa bantuin lo. Nih kartu namanya" kata Tenten sambil menyodorkan sebuah tanda pengenal seseorang. 'AWAS LO SAI!' batin Tenten mencoba tersenyum ketika mendapat tatapan menyelidik dari matanya Naruto yang berwarna biru.

Naruto meneliti kartu nama tersebut. Tertulis Uchiha Sasuke sang 'Penakluk'. Naruto mengeryitkan dahi, emang siapa Uchiha ini?

"Lo gak ngasih yang aneh-aneh 'kan sama gue?" tanya Naruto lagi ia menunggu jawaban wanita itu. mengganguk penuh percaya diri Tenten berkata "Mana pernah gue bohongi elo. Udah deh lo belajar 'itu' dari Uchiha-san aja. Pasti si Brengsek itu makin cinta ama lo!"

Naruto terbelalak ama jawaban Tenten yang seenak udel. "Lo udah gila ya! Masa gue harus ngelakuin 'itu' ama si Uchiha ini? Gah, gak maul ah!" serunya yang menbuat orang-orang menoleh ke arah mereka. "Oh…lo gak mau ya udah siniin tuh kartu. Biar gue kasih ama Hinata aja,"

"Eh jangan ngambek dong Tenten-chan~ gue mau kok!" kata Naruto sambil kembali merebut kartu tersebut, 'Tidak ada salahnya di coba. Ini demi Sai,' batin Naruto bertekad. Membuat senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir mungil wanita itu. ia mengacak pelan rambut keemasan pemuda itu. "Udah dulu Nar, gue ada janji jaa~"

"Jaa~ makasih ya!" sahut Naruto yang di balas gerlingan mata dari wanita itu. sepeningalan Tenten, Naruto kembali melihat sebuah kertas tanda pengenal seseorang. Ia akan menelpon orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Ya ia akan melakukannya.

#

Hari ini aku mendapat telepon dari seseorang lagi. Sepertinya ia orang baru yang habis putus cinta atau apa… hn aku tak peduli semua itu. Dia bilang akan menungguku di dalam restoran hotel Sabaku. Di restoran paling malah yang aku tau. Hn… sepertinya aku akan kembali kaya raya akan kerjaanku ini.

Sesampainnya di depan restoran itu, segera ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam restoran itu. ku edarkan pandangan mata _onxy_ku ke seluruh penjuru arah. Dia bilang dia memakai baju orange dan celana jeans biru. 'Warna norak,' batinku dalam hati. Tidak ku hiraukan pandangan genit semua wanita yang tengah memandangku penuh nafsu. Pikiranku hanya terpusat pada seseorang yang berada di ujung restoran ini. Ku lihat warna rambutnya mencolok dari yang lain. Warna yang begitu indah. Seindah mentari pagi. Entah apa yang membuatku berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Aku penasaran dengan warna matanya. Ya.. kata seseorang mata adalah hal yang pertama membuat seseorang jatuh cinta dan aku ingin membuktikan hal itu adalah salah.

Aku telah sampai di belakangnya. Ia…seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang indah menurutku ia bahkan lebih 'cantik' dari pada mahluk yang bernama wanita. Aku menyenyuh pelan bahunya yang sontak membuatnya berbalik ke arahku dengan senyum cerah. Senyum polos. Aku tercekat melihat matanya. matanya sangat indah begitu cantik dan berbinar. Aku menyukainya. _Sapphire_ ya.. matanya layaknya permata dunia itu. sungguh menawan. Tiba-tiba ku rasakan Sesuatu menohok hatiku perasaan bahagia yang terlampau sangat. Ini aneh…baru pertama kali aku merasakan hal ini kepada orang yang baru pertama kali aku jumpai. Apakah inikah cinta itu?

"Apakah Anda Uchiha-san?" Ia bertanya kepadaku tanpa sadar aku mengganguk cepat. Ia seperti memantraiku. Ia menyihir hatiku. Tenang jantungku tidak apa-apa. Aku mencoba menghentikan debaran jantungku yang serasa bertalu-talu. Tuhan siapa dia? Siapa orang yang di depanku ini? Ia membuatku tunduk, patuh padanya?

"Perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto." Naruto? Namikaze? Hatiku serasa mencatat namanya di lembaran hatiku. Aku menyukainya. Sangat suka sekali. Ia menyodorkan tangannya padaku yang segera ku sambut dengan tanganku. Ia mengeryit heran padaku sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ketika melihatku tersenyum untuknya. Senyum indah sekali aku ingin memilikinya seorang diri. Hanya untukku seorang.

"U-uchiha Sasuke." Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini. Dia pasti heran sekarang. "Hahaha Anda lucu sekali Uchiha-san!" serunya sambil tersenyum cerah. Aku merasakan semburat merah menjalar di wajahku. Sial! Aku seperti seorang wanita saja. Aku memberanikan bertanya padanya ini untuknya juga "Jadi apa masalahmu? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"A-aku ingin kau mengajariku ber-bercinta…" ungkapnya yang segera saja membuatku membelalakan mataku. Kenapa? Kenapa dia bertanya padaku. Apa? Apa yang ia maksudkan. Ku rasakan dadaku sesak akan pertanyaannya padaku. Ia begitu polos di duniaku yang begitu kotor ini. Apa maksudnya. Jangan-jangan ia punya seseorang yang sangat di cintainya. "Apa maksudmu?" Pertanyaanku serasa begitu beremosi ia kaget akannya.

"Aku ingin membuat seorang Sai terpuakan." Jawabannya serasa menikam jantungku. Menikam begitu ke dalam. Sakit rasanya…

To Be Continued

Lanjut atau tidak?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : Waw! Saya tidak menyangka kalau reaksi yang di berikan terlalu banget. Padahal saya benar-benar tidak yakin ama nih fict satu. Terkesan terlalu vulgar dan ugghh, enggak banget deh. Tapi karena ini permintaan readers juga saya gak bisa apa-apa selain lanjut*gak mau kena sepak dari seseorang* hahaha oke tolong bilangin saya jika memang kata-kata saya terlalu vulgar. Tapi sih emang itu di perluin banget makanya kemari takut ngecek. Saya risih. Jadinya banyak deh typonya N banyak kata-kata yang hilang. Itu semua di luar kendali saya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. So di sini juga bakalan ada pair-pair yaa… yang mungkin menurut teman-teman sekalian yang gak suka pasti gak mau baca. Tapi sekali lagi ini harus. Jadi tolong maafkan saya. Saya hanyalah seseorang yang sedang belajar dari awal sebagai seorang penulis amatir. Thanks guys.

Chya

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tiga Wajah Wanita belongs to Marina Agnes**

**I beg you do not read this if you hate this pair**

**SasuNaru Slight SaiNaru, SasuSaku, ShikaKiba**

**Chapter 2 : Perjanjian**

**Happy Reading~**

Wahai hati, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menguasai segala pikiranku. Mengekpolitasi segala hatiku. Seseorang yang ingin mendapatkan diriku dengan ganti sebuah bayaran, harta. Ternyata mahluk ini cukup berbeda dari yang lain. Dia bukan termaksud mahluk tua kaya harta, tetapi dia juga bukan merupakan mahluk muda yang masih 'hijau' dalam pengalaman.

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku bercinta."

"Agar seorang Sai terpuaskan."

Dua kalimat itu mampu membuatku bungkam. Tuhan kenapa sesakit ini. Ada apa denganku? Cinta. Kenapa hal ini datang di saat ia milik orang lain? Di saat aku tak dapat merengkuhnya dalam dekapanku seorang? Apa aku tak pantas bersamanya? Siapa Sai itu? Dia orang yang beruntung yang dapat memilikimu wahai cinta…? Padahal penampilannya menarik, tubuhnya dapat membangkitkan birahiku.'Buat apa sulit-sulit belajar,' demikian batinku berkata. Dengan tubuh seperti itu, dia pasti dapat memuaskan siapa saja. Memuaskan segala birahi yang timbul karenanya.

Ku lihat ia menunduk di tempatnya. Bahkan kini aku tak dapat lagi berkata. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku bungkam seribu bahasa. Ingin ku tertawa bagai orang gila. Tawa maniac seseorang sepertiku. Aku memang bodoh! Bodoh karena tergila-gila karena seorang pemuda.

Bercinta? Aku bahkan tidak tau itu seperti apa itu bercinta? Karena yang ku lakukan selama ini hanya sex, sex dan sex. Tidak pernah aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Ini memang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tuhan buanglah perasaan perih ini dari hatiku. A-aku… tidak ingin merasa sakit seperti ini. Tapi jika aku menolak, dia akan menjauh dariku. Senyumnya tidak akan pernah lagi ku lihat lagi. Wajahnya tidak ada lagi dalam benakku. Suaranya tidak lagi dapat ku dengar. Ti-tidak a-aku tidak ingin seperti ini. A-aku tidak mau… aku menginginkannya Tuhan?

"Ja-jadi b-bagaimana Uchiha-san?" Ia bertanya padaku. Ga-gawat apa yang harus katakan. Tolong jangan berwajah seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak sanggup. Ku rasakan lidahku begitu kelu untuk di gerakkan. Ia menggambil semuanya dariku. Sekuat tenaga aku mengerakan tenagaku. Ayolah mulutku berbicaralah sesuatu kata. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah kecewanya. To-tolong bicaralah.

"B-beri aku waktu untuk berpikir." Akhirnya hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan padanya. Aku segera pergi dari restoran ini. Ku tinggalkan ia sendiri di sana. Air mataku serasa ingin jatuh. Tapi ku tahan sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak sanggup Tuhan? Tidak aku tak sanggup!

#

Seorang pemuda pirang bermata _sapphire_ berjalan lesu ke arah di mana mobilnya terparkir. Ia hanya menunduk lesu. 'Ternyata Uchiha-san tidak ingin membantu deh,' pikirnya putus asa. Masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya, ia menutup wajahnya di atas setir. 'ini membingungkan. Kata Tenten-chan orang itu pasti membantu tapi, kenapa ia malah pergi,' pikirnya lagi. "Apa memang tidak ada harapan ya?" ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hhh… tapi Uchiha-san bilang ia akan berpikir dulu. Mungkin pelanggannya banyak kali yah?"

"Ahaa! Benar juga pasti begitu!" serunya semangat kembali. Membuat munculnya sebuah senyum lebar di bibirnya. "Lagipula kalau Uchiha-san tidak mau, aku akan memaksannya untuk mau membantuku. Lagi pula ini demi Sai!" serunya lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.  
"YOSH SEMANGAT!" teriaknya dari dalam mobil membuat seorang tukang parkir hampir terguling karena kaget. Ckckck…

#

Aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah ketika aku keluar dari restoran sabaku. Malah sebaliknya aku mampir ke sebuah toko buku. Ku telusuri setiap rak hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah buku yang aku cari. 'Cinta? Apa itu Cinta?'.

Sebenarnya tanpa buku ini pun harusnya aku sudah tau karena Shikamaru, seorang teman yang memiliki profesi sama denganku pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku.

FLASHBACK ON

"Sas, kau sudah pernah bercinta gak?" tanyanya. Ia benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Tapi hal itu ku tahan setengah mati seorang Uchiha harus tetaplah cool di depan orang lain. Mendengus kesal, aku menjawab "Lo udah gila yah? Mana pernah gue lakuin hal itu? Bukannya sama saja dengan sex?" tanyaku balik kali ini ia menertawakanku. Ck, kalau ku tau ia menertawakanku seharusnya ku tertawakan juga dia. Bodo amat dengan tampang cool kalau gini jadinya. Menyebalkan kau 'Nanas', ejekku dalam hati.

"Hahaha tak ku sangka seorang Uchiha sepertimu bisa bodoh juga yah!" ejeknya jahil yang segera ku balas dengan tatapan tajamku. Dia pikir siapa dia berani menertawakanku. BRENGSEEK!

"Weist, sabar Bro, jangan marah dong, Oke?" pintanya yang segera ku balas dengan membuang arah pandangku. "Ck, Uchiha, lo gak asyik."

"Bodo!" jawabku ogah-ogahan yang membuatnya memutar bola matanya bosan "Ya udah kalau gak mau denger." ucapnya kemudian yang membuatku merasa ini perlu.

"Yah udah lo mau ngomong apaan tadi?" tanyaku sinis yang langsung membuatnya menyerigai senang. "Lo gak bakalan rugi deh kalau dengar kata-kata gue." sahutnya bangga yang membuatku tak ingin menanggapinya.

"Sex ama bercinta itu beda Sas. Kalau sex sebanyak apapun yang akan lo lakuin pasti hanya hasrat birahi lo yang terpuaskan. Beda kalau bercinta yang bukan hanya hasrat birahi lo yang terpuaskan tapi juga hati N pikiran lo. Dan lo bahagia atas semua itu."

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasannya. memang benar sih. Hatiku tak pernah puas dengan melakukan sex dengan wanita maupun pria manapun. Walaupun semua hasrat dalam diriku memenuhi diri mereka tapi tidak ada satu pun rasa bahagia menghampiri diriku. Yang ada hanyalah rasa jijik. Mereka gak ada bedanya dengan jalang. "Darimana lo tau hal yang seperti ini Shika?" Aku bertanya setelah sekian juta menit terdiam. Ku lihat ia tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang belum pernah ku lihat dari seorang Nara Shikamaru. "Karena dia." tunjuk Shikamaru kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang bermain dengan anjing kecil di tangannya.

"Cinta yang ku dapatkan ada padanya."

FLASHBACK OFF

Buku ini benar-benar sama persis yang di katakan Shika. Walaupun buku ini lebih banyak penjelasannya. Aku belum percaya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto Namikaze dari hidupku. Maka jalan yang bisa aku ambil adalah menelpon Sakura. Menelpon budak nafsuku. Membuktikan bahwa yang akan ku ajarkan sama seperti yang biasa ku lakukan kepada Sakura. Bahwa yang Shikamaru katakan adalah tidak benar.

#

Seorang pemuda pirang tak dapat memejamkan mata walau sejenak. Ingatannya terbang di mana mulai muncul sebuah opini tentang rasa cinta Sai berkurang kepadanya. 'Kau membosakan.'

FLASHBACK ON ~Naruto Pov~

Semua keindahan pasti ada akhirnya. Semua cerita pastilah memiliki akhir. Mungkin inilah akhir kisahku dengan Sai. Seorang pria berumur 25 tahun yang sangat aku cintai. Pertama ia tak pernah meminta ini dan itu kepadaku. Tapi lama kelamaan dalam hubungan kami, tanda-tanda itu mulai terlihat. Sai semakin intim denganku. Tidak di apartementnya, maupun di mobil dia selalu berusaha untuk menguasaiku. Tangannya kini tidak sekedar memeluk pinggangku tetapi mulai berani mengerayangiku. Ciumannya tidak hanya ringan. Ia bahkan mengekspor segala isi rongga mulutku. Menuntutku untuk memberikan sesuatu yang lebih. Tak jarang aku mengerang karena ia mengesekan kejantanannya kepada milikku. Sedangkan tangannya membuka kancing bajuku. Melahap dua putingku yang telah mengeras.

Bahkan dengan tidak sabaran ketika berjalan-jalan di sebuah mall ketika kencan kami berlangsung, ia menarik tanganku ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi pria. Dengan bringas di setubuhi diriku hingga sakit. Di paksanya masuk kejantananya ke dalam 'lubangku'. Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ku anggap segala apa yang ada di dalam diriku adalah miliknya seorang. Yang ku keramatkan dengan kata 'Teritorial milik Sai'. Tetapi kata-katanya yang mengatakan'Kau-membosankan' cukup membuat hatiku terluka. Sejak hari itu kami membiarkan semuannya tak terkatakan, tak terselesaikan. Hingga saat ini saat Sai ada di kota Oto untuk memikirkan hubungan kami.

FLASHBACK OFF ~End Pov~

"Argghh Sai bodoh," jerit Naruto di dalam bantalnya. Dia tak mengira bahwa kekasih yang amat sangat di cintainya itu berkata demikian padanya. Sungguh ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Tapi di tahannya setengah mati air mata bening yang tengah menggantung di pelupuk matanya. "Aku mencintaimu Sai." ucapnya lirih di barengi dengan jatuhnya setitik air mata di pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis halus tersebut. Ini menyakitkan sangat.

#

"Sa-sasuke-kunhhhgg… aah~ tterusaah~"

Hanya itu yang dapat Sakura ungkapkan kepadaku ketika aku mengenjotnnya bagai orang kesetanan. Tidak ku hiraukan seberapa banyak sperma yang telah ku tumpahkan dalam rahimnya. Shika benar. Buku itu benar. Aku tidak merasakan hal yang membahagiakan ketika aku menyetubuhi Sakura. Seorang gadis-oh mungkin bisa di katakan mantan sekarang. Perasaan itu tidak menelusup dalam hatiku. Hanya birahi dan birahi. Malah dengan seenaknya pikiran dan hati ini terbang untuk kembali merapalkan nama seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang memiliki permata terindah di dunia di kedua bola matanya. Pemuda yang memiliki senyum terindah. Pemuda yang memiliki nama yang akan selalu tercatat di dalam hatiku. Naruto.

Naruto! Naruto! Dan Naruto. Cinta! Aku mengerti cinta sekarang. Tapi aku tak tau apakah hal itu dapat ku miliki seorang diri. Memilikinya hanya untukku seorang. Tak akan ku biarkan si Brengsek Sai menyentuh Narutoku. Dia milikku mulai hari ini.

#

"Jadi Anda mau!" pekik Naruto senang. Ia memelukku sangking senangnya. Ku rasakan perasaan hangat itu menusuk makin ke dalam. Pelukannya beda. Ia hangat, sangat hangat aku suka sekali. Melihat matanya yang seperti pagi ini begitu berbinar cerah layaknya mentari membuat sebuah senyuman mengemban di wajahku. Wahai hati aku akan menjaganya. Melindunginya sepenuh hati.

"Oopss maaf," katanya sambil nyengir padaku. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku membuat hatiku mendesah kecewa akannya. Ingin aku kembali menarik tangannya yang melingkari leherku tadi. Tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabku seadanya yang membuat senyumnya makin indah di pandang.

"Tapi, beri aku waktu selama tujuh hari. Selama tujuh hari itu kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Aku akan mengajarimu membuat seorang Sai terpuaskan bagaimana?." tawarku kepadanya. Aku tau aku hanya akan menghancurkan diriku sendiri karena hal ini, tapi demi melihat dirinya bahagia, melindungi hatinya dari segala yang memberatkannya akan ku lakukan. Asalkan dapat bertemu dengan besok dan besoknya lagi, Aku tak keberatan. Sungguh tidak keberatan.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebelum mengganguk semangat membuatku makin terpuruk akannya. Demi pria itu kau rela ku pakai kah?

"Tapi aku punya syarat Uchiha-san. Aku tak ingin 'teritorial milik Sai terganggu' dan perjanjian ini hanya kita berdua yang tau mengerti." pintanya yang langsung sukses membuat hatiku tertohok. Aku tau apa maksudmu itu 'Teritorial milik Sai' 'lubang surga'mu hanya dia yang boleh memasukinya kan?

Mengganguk bagai orang yang kehilangan nyawa, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan hati perih nan getir. Sehina itukah aku Tuhan sampai dia tak boleh menjadi milikku? Kapan aku pernah meminta padamu kali ini saja buatlah dia hanya untukku. Aku tak ingin yang lain Tuhan? Hanya dia sungguh!

#

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Tenten ketika si Blonde udah balik dari pertemuannya dengan si Uchiha itu. Kalau dari definisi Tenten kayaknya pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu di terima deh permintaannya. Habisnya mukanya girang banget beda banget waktu kemarin malam telepon gak ada semangatnya biar sedikitpun. Dan ini bikin Tenten curiga,'Kayaknya gak biasanya deh si Uchiha-san gak langsung nerima sesuatu pekerjaan yang memang berhubungan dengan 'itu' kayak bukan dia aja,'

"Di terima dong gue gitu loh. Tapi ada yang beda dia tuh kalo ngeliatin gue kayak gimana yaa…" kata Naruto sambil cubit dagu. Dia rada binging sama tuh Uchiha ekspresi wajahnya emang menyakinkan dan penuh percaya diri. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menggangu waktu dia nyebut nama Sai. Kayaknya tuh pemuda raven tidak berusaha menguasai diri waktu kata itu terlontar dari Narutonya. 'Ini rada aneh!'

"Kayak gimana maksud lo?" tanya Tenten penasaran. 'Kayaknya ada apa-apanya deh?'

"Tiba-tiba aja gitu dianya seneng. Tapi habis nyebut nama Sai dia berubah total ekspresi wajahnya. Gak bisa gue jabarkan sama lo tapi yang pasti reaksinya beda ama yang pertama kayak orang lagi marah gimana gitu." Naruto menjawab sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menghela napas. Mambuat Tenten membulatkan matanya 'Jangan-jangan Uchiha-san suka lagi dengan Naruto-kun lagi? Ini mesti di cari tau. Bisa gawat ntar!'

To Be Continued

Balasan Reviews*malas lewat PM ribet*

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka

Yap di lanjut nih. Makasih reviewnya ya... habis saya takut kena sepak#di tendang.

Sekali lagi makasi yah! Udah mampir hohoho…

ByuuBee

Keren! Ini mah jelek. Sebenarnya risih tapi yasud. Makasih reviewnya.

mika

Emang Sasuke gila kok#Chidori N Naruto polos banget#Rasengan

Yosh makasih reviewnya ya.

ikhaosvz

Oke udah lanjut makasih atas semangatnya. Hiks terharu*nangis buaya*#Di gibeng

Sana Malker Heartnet

Iya ini di lanjut makasih reviewnya. Iya banyak banget. Habisnya saya risih mau baca ulang. Kata-kata yang saya pakai vulgar uggh agak gimana gitu. Sekali lagi makasih ya.

Delta Alpha

YOSH! Udah lanjut makasih reviewnya. Heh? Bagus? Yang ada saya mau uggh gak jadi deh. Cz risih! Risih. Yasud lah makasih yaa!

Neo Naruru Ryuu

Terkadang cinta memang buta.

Saya setuju ama kata-kata itu karena authornya juga buta banyak typonya betebaran kayak ikan di laut*Di gampar*

Yosh salam kenal balik Ryuu-san

Sasu yap Gigolo.

Naru yap pinjam jasa.

Aneh? Ember! Tapi begitulah karena yang bikin juga aneh.

Tapi makasih reviewnya yaa…

Rosanaru

Udah lanjut makasih reviewnya yah.

Hum ember Naru minta ajarin Ayam#di sepak Sasu

Update kecepatan cahaya? Saya bukan Sena, Neng#di tabok

Makasih–makasih

N.h

Uuhm, emang Sasu gigolo habis dianya cocok#di amaterasu

Wah kalau kata-kata gue N elo itu mesti harus kudu#di injak. Tapi untuk percakapannya NaruTen aja kok suer*ngumpet di kolong meja* maaf yah!

Makasih reviewnya yah~!

Naru Nay-nie

Oke sudah Update meskipun lama.

Update kilat? Saya bisanya update kura-kura hehehe#di lempar

Makasih~

Himawari Ichinomiya

Kagak papa kagak login Neng, aye kagak marah kok hohoho saya kan baik hati*Huek*

Lanjut ampe tamat? Insya Allah doain ane kagak banyak tugas kul~!

lawliet

Oke udah lanjut

Unik? Ini mah pasaran bu! Mana gombalisme tingkat tinggi hohoho kayak saya#di smack down

Love it? Waw makasih yah

sizunT hanabi

Iya tuh tabok aja si Sai saya kasih cuma-cuma*dorong2 belakang Sai*

Fastupdate? Saya bukan pembalap*kagak nyambung*#Di giling

Makasih yah SIMSIM~

Dallet no Hebi

Iya makasih reviewnya yah Dall-san

Hohoho arigatou balik~

Szhoka

Lemon? Hmm I don't thing about that maybe I can handle that but not now.

Doain! Makasih reviewnya ya!

SasuFG

Sudah lanjut makasih reviewnya!

ukkychan

emang kok Si Sasu sombong. Udah tabok aja#Chidori

Makasih reviewnya yah!

Micon

Oke udah lanjut.

Banyak typonya? Emang habis risih mau baca tulisan sendiri.

Kata-kata yang hilang? Di luar kendali saya. Maafkan saya.

Makasih reviewnya Micon-san!

Yah sudah balas semua review. Leganya hohoho.

Lanjut or Stop? Itu tergantung kalian Readers? Saya risih beneran sumpah!

Thanks before~! Minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : Maaf, maaf yah bukannya tidak mau mengupdate atau apa. Tapi laptop saya kena virus kiriman internet uuugggghhhh…. Pantesan saja Playfull kiss gak mau ke putar habis Windows media player saya rusak. Jadinya mesti di obati dulu ke tempat ahlinya hohoho*Curcol*

Yosh saya juga mau bilang makasih banget ama yang ngasih semangat buat saya untuk ngelanjutin nih fict geblek. Makasih ya teman-teman sekalian. Buat FBSN Agen Light thanks buat concritnya yang menurut saya sangat mengocok perut*ngaco*. Saya sangat menghargai masukkan yang Anda beri*Meskipun baru baca. Habis saya paling malas kalo di suruh buka akun* Ketahuan kalo saya bener-bener malas sekarang. And please jangan marah lemon ada tapi nanti. So ada waktu yang tepat right? Don't kill me please…^^v

**Special Thanks For**

**El Ciel Sora**

**N.h**

**ByuuBee**

**Sana Malker Heartnet**

**Neo Naruru Ryuu**

**sizun T hanabi kaga login**

**ichiko yuuki**

**Delta Alpha**

**Rosanaru**

**Micon**

**Naru Nay-nie**

**haehyukkie**

**Arisa Akaike**

**Uchikaze no Naruels**

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**

**Szhoka**

**yami the fujoshi nyasar**

**MEKO MEAOW**

**Superol**

**Hinata Fuyuki H**

**lawliet**

**Ryuuna Shiakihara**

**FBSN Agen Light**

**And**

**Arale ga bisa logIn**

**Thank you Dear~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tiga Wajah Wanita Belongs to Agnes Marina**

**I beg you do not read this if you hate this pair**

**SasuNaru, SaiNaru, SasuSaku and SaiIno**

**Many Slash in Here**

**No lemon this Chap**

**Chapter 3 : Kekasih Berdasarkan Perjanjian **

**Day 1**

**Happy Reading~**

"Tenten-chan temani aku beli apartement dong!" pinta Naruto sambil memandang wanita cantik berambut a la china tersebut dengan _kitten eyes _andalannya membuat wanita cantik bernama Tenten tersebut menghela napas panjang-panjang. "Emang kenapa lo mau beli apartement? Bukannya Namikaze _Manor_ lebih mewah daripada apartement manapun?" tanya Tenten kemudian yang membuat pemuda _blonde_ itu menggerundel gak jelas dengan kedua belah pipinya menggembung bagai balon.

"Habis kalo sampe Iruka-san tau tentang hal 'itu' bisa-bisa dia nelpon Sai!" jawab Naruto pelan hampir berbisik. Memang benar yang mengetahui hubungan abnormal sang bangsawan Namikaze dengan seorang pria selain Tenten, adalah Umino Iruka-pengasuh Naruto sedari kecil. Sebab percuma juga. Karena Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya dari sang Umino. Tetapi kali ini saja biarlah ia dan Tenten saja yang mengetahui hal ini. 'Ini perlu' pikir Naruto dalam hati dengan bibir tergigit. Ia takut saat ini apa kata Iruka nanti jika pria yang memiliki luka goresan di atas hidungnya itu sampe tau. Bisa tamat riwayatnya nanti. Itu masih mending tapi kalo di putusin Sai udah ancur mungkin iya dianya.

Tenten mengganguk malas dengan mata sayu sebelum kaget mendengar nama Sai yang terucap di bibir sobatnya.

"Aduh kenapa gue sampe lupa sih!" katanya sambil nepuk dahi membuat Naruto mengeryitkan dahi bingung tanda penasaran.

"Emang lupa apaan Tenten-chan?" tanyannya. Pemuda _blonde_ tersebut memegang bahu sobatnya. Mata iris _sapphier_nya menatap Tenten lekat. Membuat wanita cantik berambut cepol itu bertanya cepat "Di mana Sai sekarang?" Bisa gawat entar kalo sampe si brengsek itu lihat apa yang bakal di lakuin ama sobatnya ini. Di putusin N di tinggal selamanya yang berujung bengkaknya mata indah sobatnya untuk berbulan-bulan ke depan. _Nooo_! Tenten gak mau hal itu terjadi. Meskipun dia gak mungkirin bahwa tangannya masih gatal mau lemparin kunai di wajahnya pria itu. Mati! Mati deh lo kagak ngurus, pikir Tenten dengan ujung bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah serigaian iblis.

Naruto yang gak 'ngeh dengan pemikiran iblis Tenten akhirnya buka suara dengan nada lirih "Lo tenang aja dia ada di Oto untuk beberapa waktu ke depan kok." Mendengar jawaban sobatnya yang gak semangat seperti biasanya, Tenten amat sangat merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaan tadi yang dia ajukan-plus pikiran laknatnya. Menghela nafas pelan, ia memandang sorot sedih yang terdapat di mata biru sang sobat yang sukses membuatnya menyesal.

"Maaf Nar," sahutnya tak kalah lirih dengan kepala menunduk ketika sejuta detik ia terdiam. Naruto nyengir lebar kemudian "Gak apa-apa kok Tenten-chan! Santai aja lagi!" serunya yang membuat munculnya senyum kecil di wajah cantik itu ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya ke depan.

'Gue ngerti kok Nar, loe lagi sedih 'kan tapi lo gak mau ngaku N memilih untuk berpura-pura saja. Apa segitu cintanya elo ama si brengsek itu?'

"Jadi 'kan kita beli apartementnya?" tanya Naruto yang sukses membuat wanita cantik itu menepuk dahinya frustasi. Dasaaar! Masih gak berubah juga nih anak!

XxxxXxxxX

"Sayang~ katanya kamu mau putusin siapa tuh? Naruhe? Narute? Ah bodo amat!" kata seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang kepada seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam klimis yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Ia sedang memandangi langit malam dari atas balkonnya. Memandangi sorot permai tangan Tuhan yang tertoreh dalam lingkup yang sangat besar di kanvas hitam.

Berjalan pelan, wanita cantik itu dengan santainnya memeluk mesra pria itu bagai orang yang sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial. Pria bernama Sai tersebut terlihat tak menampakkan sebuah ekspresi senang ketika wanita itu memeluknya seperti itu.

"Naruto... namanya Naruto." sahutnya pelan dengan _onxy_nya yang mulai menutup. Mengingat setiap kelakuan kekanakan kekasihnya yang sangat di cintainya itu. Cinta? Mana ada seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintai pacarnya jika ia selingkuh di belakang pemuda berambut seindah mentari itu. Sungguh ia ingin tertawa saat ini ketika pemikiran itu muncul dalam benaknya sekarang. 'Bodoh!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Yaya terserah! Tapi kapan kau akan memutuskan orang itu?" tanya wanita itu. Ia makin merapat kepada tubuh pria itu. Tidak melihat tampang pria itu makin tak senang karenannya. 'Walau bagaimanapun kau milikku Sai,' pikir wanita itu dalam hati.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Ino!" bentak Sai dingin. Ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan putih yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu kasar. Ino nama wanita itu, mengeram marah dalam hati. Kenapa juga ia bertanya begitu kepada Sai. Sudah jelas-jelas pria yang pernah tidur bersamanya ini masih mencintai Namikaze muda itu. Di hatinya masih ada Naruto. 'Uhh sialan lo Namikaze!' pikir Ino marah yang segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sai berguman lirih "Naruto… maafkan aku sayang…"

XxxxXxxxX

"Nar, Uchiha-san jemput elo di luar," bisik Tenten takut-takut. Wanita cantik itu memandang takut-takut ke arah pemuda _blonde_ yang tengah sibuk menandatangani sebuah kontrak dengan tampang serius.

Mendongkak begitu cepat, mata _sapphier_ itu membelalak lebar "U-uchiha-san di sini?" tanyanya tak percaya. Tenten mengganguk cepat-cepat dengan tampang pucat yang mewarnai parasnya yang biasanya kemerahan. "A-apa! di mana dia?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan tampang horror abis. 'Ini gawat!' pikirnya kalang kabut.

"A-ada di depan pintu ini." desis Tenten pelan. Dia takut tuh Uchiha denger dia ngomong apaan dengan Naruto dari dalam sini. Mata biru itu hampir keluar karena terkejut. 'Dari mana dia tau kalau aku kerja di sini?' pikir Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto mengganguk pada wanita cantik itu. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Naruto berkata kepada yang bersangkutan "Masuk."

Pintu besar berwarna coklat itu terbuka lebar yang segera menampilkan bayangan dari seorang pemuda berparas tampan yang mendekati sempurna untuk seluruh lekukan tubunnya. Parasnya tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil di sudut merah mudanya. Membuat Naruto menelan ludah susah payah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi seorang kekasih dari pemuda tampan ini. Melupakan sejenak Sai dalam ingatannya. Karenanya untuk sejenak sang Uchiha yang akan menjadi sandaran hatinya untuk saat ini. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah getaran aneh di dalam dadanya. 'Ini aneh.' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Bahkan semburat merah pun ikut meronakan pipinya yang berhiaskan tiga pasang garis horizontal tersebut. Membuat Tenten memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. 'Kau-kenapa?'tanyanya melalui pandangan mata itu. Naruto mencoba tersenyum. Tapi hanya senyum gugup yang bisa di tampilkan di wajahnya yang tampan itu. Wanita cantik itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bingung dengan kelakuan sang Namikaze yang rada 'aneh'.

"Hei Naru-chan!" sapa Sasuke ketika sampai di sebelah pemuda _blonde_ bermata _sapphier_ indah itu. Mata yang membuat sang Uchiha jatuh cinta. Orang benar mata adalah hal yang pertama yang membuat seseorang jatuh hati kepada orang lain. Rela berbuat apapun agar mata itu tidak menjatuhkan sebuah _kristal_ bening nan indah bak permata termahal di dunia. Karena walau bagaimanapun juga indahnya _kristal_ itu tapi tetaplah ada luka yang tertoreh jika sampai hal itu terjadi. Dan Sasuke tidak mau sampai hal itu terjadi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke meraih tangan pemuda itu. Mengecupnya mesra tanpa memandang Tenten dan Naruto-si empu tangan, yang sudah cengo di tempat. Bahkan dengan tidak segan-segannya sang Uchiha juga mengecup pipi sebelah kiri pemuda itu. Makin membuat kedua orang itu melongo tak percaya. Rona merah melekat pada paras manis sang Namikaze. Sebelah tangannya memengang pipinya yang serasa panas.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang jarang muncul di waiahnya yang bak seorang _'prince'_. Membuat Naruto makin gugup dengan rona merah makin melekat pada parasnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran saja. Bahkan dengan tidak wajarnya, ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan setiap pertemuannya dengan sang Uchiha. Apakah ia jatuh cinta lagi dengan orang lain…?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalannya kuat-kuat. Membuat Sasuke memegang pipinya sayang "Jangan geleng-geleng begitu nanti kepalamu bisa putus loh." ujarnya lembut. Tenten melotot tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang mudahnya keluar dari bibir tipis sang Uchiha. Memang benar sih Sasuke selalu bersikap mesra dengan para kliennya. Tapi kali ini beda. Ini seperti berasal dari dalam hati pemuda itu sendiri. Bahkan mata _onxy_ yang biasanya tajam yang tersimpan kepura-puaraan, itu seperti lenyap tertelan oleh sorot rasa kasih dan cinta.

'Ini bohong 'kan?' pikir Tenten kalut. Ini benar-benar gawat jika Sasuke benar-benar cinta dengan sang Namikaze. Ia tak sanggup melihat gurat derita jika cinta sang Uchiha tak berbalas dengan sang sobat. Walau bagaimanapun ini tak termaksud dari pekerjaan yang sedang di geluti Sasuke saat ini. Tenten tetaplah tau semua ini karena terpaksa karena keadaan. Keadaan yang membuat seorang Uchiha yang beku akan kasih mengenal cinta melalui 'pekerjaan itu'. Dan Naruto yang meminta 'bantuan' untuk memuaskan seseorang yang di cintainya. Mereka bertemu karena keadaan dan mencinta karena keadaan. Sekarang Tenten yakin bahwa sang Uchiha memang benar-benar mencintai sobat yang sangat di kasihinya layaknya seperti seorang adik tersebut. Dan ia rela jika sang Uchiha ingin mengejar cintanya yang terhalangi tembok lain. Tembok yang tak lain dan bukan adalah punggung kokoh Sai yang seakan menjadi pemisah di antara keduanya.

'Ku doakan kau berhasil Uchiha-san,' Doa tulus Tenten dalam hati. Ia lebih memilih jika Naruto berpindah ke lain hati jika adanya begini. Karena menurutnya ini lebih baik daripada bersama orang itu.

"Uhm… Naruto aku keluar dulu ya," kata Tenten yang sejak tadi terdiam di tempatnya. Ia memberikan sebuah senyum penuh arti pada pemuda berkulit putih tersebut. Membuat pemuda bermata seindah malam itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung sebelum sebuah serigaian tertoreh rapi di sudut bibirnya yang tipis. 'Selamat berjuang Uchiha-san.' kata Tenten dalam hati sebelum sempat Naruto mencegah keluarnya wanita cantik itu dari bilik ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah panas-dingin sedari tadi bersama si pemuda raven. 'gawat!' desisnya dalam hati.

"Kita pergi yuk!" ajak Sasuke. Ia meraih tangan pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya-akibat perjanjian yang mereka laksanakan kemarin di restoran Sabaku bersaudara. "Hmm." Naruto menggangukkan kepalanya cepat. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan tautan tangan itu pada miliknya sendiri membuat Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Sungguh bahagia rasanya jika orang yang kau sukai memberikan respek yang positif padamu.

Keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja, Naruto di hadapkan dengan pandangan tak percaya dari para bawahannya yang menatapnya bagai hantu. Tentulah mereka tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya atasannya itu ternyata seorang _gay_. Dan parahnya lagi mereka ngandengan lagi. Di tempat umum pula. Benar-benar tak tau malu, pikir mereka serempak. Naruto terpaksa memberikan cengiran khasnya dengan gugup. Memberikan pengalih kepada sang bawahan ketika mereka tiada juga berhenti menatap mereka berdua seperti itu. 'Bagaimana juga ini memalukan!' Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Ingin segera melepaskan tautan tangan itu, ketika tak sengaja matanya melihat Sasuke sedang men_deathglare_ bawahannya dengan sadis. Meneguk ludah susah payah, ia tak jadi melakukannya. Dan mengikuti langkah lebar Sasuke yang membawanya menjauh dari kantornya tersebut. Meninggalkan para bawahannya yang melihat takut-takut ke arah pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Dalam hati Naruto tersenyum saat itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa di lindungi oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman.

XxxxXxxxX

Hari ini aku membawanya ke taman bermain di kencan pertama kali. Kencan yang menurutku kencan layaknya kekasih-tanpa ada kepura-puraan. Beda jika mendengar tanggapannya yang pastinya beda. Tidak aku tak ingin mendengarnya.

"Wah! Darimana kau tau aku ingin sekali ke tempat ini!" pekiknya senang. Mata _sapphier_ yang membuatku jatuh cinta itu, berbinar layaknya anak kecil. Aku suka sekali. 'Hatimu yang mengatakannya padaku sayang.' jawabku dalam hati. Memang benar sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku seakan bisa menyelami jiwanya. Jiwanya yang rapuh serapuh hatiku. Aku mengerti betul akan dirinya.

"Ra-ha-sia," Hanya itu yang aku katakan padanya. Membuat kedua sisi pipinya menggembung layaknya ikan yang bulat. Aku sampai gemas melihatnya. 'Ia sangat lucu jika cemberut begitu,' pikirku dalam hati.

"Uhh… pelit." keluhnya yang segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam taman tersebut. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan sebuah senyuman menggembang di sudut bibirku. 'Tidak salah jika aku mencintainya.'

XxxxXxxxX

"Uchiha-_san_ aku capek," keluhnya lelah. Ia memegang lenganku kuat agar tak terjatuh. 'Jelas saja kau capek bodoh. Semua kau coba bagaimana tidak cape coba?' pikirku _sweatdrop_. Tapi tak menampik bahwa aku bahagia juga ketika ia memegang salah satu lenganku. Seperti tersadar , aku seakan mendengar ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi. "Uchiha-_san_ pulang yuk!" ajaknya padaku. Benar Uchiha-_san_. Kau bahkan masih memanggilku begitu 'kan? Bisakah kau merubah panggilan itu, aku seperti tak berharga di matamu. Aku tak menjawabnya mata _onxy_ku seakan kosong. Panggilan itu membuat dadaku berdenyut sakit. Ubahlah aku mohon!

"Uchiha-_san_ pulang yuk!" ajaknya lagi dengan wajah kesal yang membuatku tersadar dari _trans_ku.

"Ah… iya Naruto," jawabku kemudian yang membuat senyumnya melebar. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tanganku. Membuatku makin terpuruk dalam dunia yang aku sendiri yang menanggungnya. Sakit! Sakit rasanya.

"Sai…" lirihnya tiba-tiba. Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau masih juga menyebut nama itu di depannku. Tidakkah kau tau bahwa hati ini selalu berdenyut sakit saat kau menyebut namanya seperti itu di depanku. Di depanku yang kau sebut-_san_ ini. Tuhan kuatkan aku, aku mohon…

XxxxXxxxX

"Kemarilah!" perintahku padanya, ketika kami sudah sampai di apartement miliknya. Walaupun masih dalam golongan baru, apartement ini hangat sehangat dirinya yang ku cinta. Ia melihatku dengan tampang bingung. Seakan mengetahui kebodohannya, aku mendengus sekaligus menepuk pahaku. "Duduklah di sini!" perintahku lagi yang membuat kedua pecahan _sapphier_nya melebar tak percaya pada perkataanku barusan.

"Aku akan memulai pelajaranku sekarang." kataku kemudian.

Ku lihat ia menahan nafas sesaat sebelum mendudukan dirinya di pangkuanku. Aku membalikannya ke arahku. Wajahnya merona merah membuat kedua pipiku seakan terkena cipratan merahnya. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan desisan nikmat kala dada kami seakan melekat bagai _puzzle_ yang telah lama terpisah. Begitu pas, harus ku akui.

Ku rasakan kejantananku telah di bangunkan. Seakan ingin menekan pahanya di mana akan tercipta suling nyanyian surga di sana. Menciptakan harmonisasi di antara kami dengan segenap perasaan yang ada. Tapi ku tolak sepenuh hati proritasku adalah mengajarinya bukannya 'ber_fantasi_' dengannya di malam hari.

Kedua pecahan _ocean blue_nya seakan menjadi deburan ombak yang mengisapku hingga ke dasar alam bawah sadarku. Mendekati di mana terdapat sepasang merah mudanya yang begitu ranum nan harum. Menciptakan keselarasan ketika aku menyatukan keping pertama dalam dua yang akan mendekati sempurna. Tapi hal itu tak terjadi. Aku masihlah tau batasan diri.

Ku tau ia kaget melotot padaku. Perbuatanku memang brengsek. Tapi inilah pelajaran pertama dariku sebagai kekasih perjanjianmu sayang. Keselarasan perasaan seseorang dalam tautan bibir penuh cinta. Cinta, cintaku yang begitu dalam sedalam _ocean samudra_ di matamu.

Memangut mesra bibirmu, aku melepaskan pengikat pembatas antara kau dan aku. Menjilati merah merekah bibirmu dengan _seduktif_ mengoda tapi penuh cinta. Seakan mengerti kau menbuka belah tipismu yang seakan membuatku mabuk kepayang. Ku julurkan lidahku makin ke dalam, aku menemukan sebuah permen termanis di dunia. Mulutmu adalah _heroine_ku kini.

Seakan tersadar, aku kembali mengingat pria yang kau cintai itu. Membuatku tersadar bahwa dialah yang selalu menjamah sepasang ranummu yang ku puja setengah mati ini 'kan? Menggelengkan kepala sejenak dalam tarian sepasang lidah kakumu yang ku pelintir semakin keras membuat erangan nyanyian surgamu terekam di ingatan sepasang perekam dalam _memori_ku.

"Engh…"

Di dalam hati ini seperti ada sesuatu yang ikut berbahagia ketika mendengarnya. Makin ku pelintir lidah lembut dan basahmu yang juga masih bergerak kaku di dalam rongga mulutmu sendiri. 'Kau masih sangat kaku sayang,'

Masih mempertahankan segala sesuatu di dalam sana, kau meremas _seduktif _ helai hitam yang melekat pada kepalaku. Mendorongnya untuk makin mencumbumu. Sedangkan sedari tadi tangan ini berusaha keras menolak gejolak 'di bawah sana' dengan meremas pinggulmu yang serasa padat pada telapak tanganku.

Aku makin gencar menyerangmu membuktikan bahwa _eksitensi_ku sebagai _Seme _memang berlaku di dalam darahku. Darah Uchiha.

Lidahku masih mencoba mengingat segala rasa yang kau tawarkan padaku. Membuat desahanmu makin terekam dalam otakku yang mencapai tingkat _excellen_ di dalam sana. "Mmm…aahhUchhi" Darahku berdesir di suatu titik terendah di bawah sana. Ku rasakan kau mengalami hal demikian. Kejantananmu ku rasakan di bagian perutku-berdiri menantangku untuk memberi lebih. Tapi kata-kata '_Teritorial_ milik Sai' membuat segala anganku terlepas seketika. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tak kehilanganmu karena nafsu semata yang akan menguasaiku. Karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya.

"Huhh…" Nafasmu tersenggal-senggal ketika kepingan kita terpisah di antara sekumpulan _karbondioksida_ yang berasal dari bibirmu yang manis semanis madu. Berusaha mengapaimu kembali dengan kecupan penuh cinta pada _sapphier_mu yang menutup.

Kau membuka sepasang pecahan permata yang di torehkan Tuhan di sana. Betapa aku tau mencintaimu adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku. Memandangmu intens tanpa melewatkan semburat merah jambu yang membuatmu tampak begitu 'cantik' di mataku.

"Pelajaran pertama seni berciuman." kataku padanya. Ia mengganguk paham sebelum aku kembali mengagumi keindahan tangan Tuhan yang tertoreh di masing-masing _inchi _demi _inchi _detail lekuk tubuhnya yang hidup bagaikan dewi tercantik Yunani.

"Jika kau ingin memuaskannya, kau harus bisa membuatku mendesah," kataku lagi. Kali ini biarlah ia milikku selama waktu yang berjalan bagai kura-kura yang tiada bisa mempercepat langkahnya. Tetapi dengan pasti ia akan mencapai titik terangnya yang memang menjadi tujuan setiap orang.

"Tapi aku takut melukaimu,"

Kau sudah melakukannya

"Tidak apa-apa," jawaku yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan perkataan hatiku.

"Tapi kalau berdarah bagaimana?"

Dia bahkan telah mengalir

"Tidak apa-apa sungguh," yakinku padanya. Ia kembali mengganguk sebelum memulai rangkaian _seduktif _kaku yang tak pernah benar dalam berbuat. Aku memang benar dia memang polos dalam dunia yang penuh kecaman seks yang seakan menjadi kebutuhan di antara gaula muda.

Aku masih membiarkannya mendekat ketika sepasang ranumnya yang lembut kembali mendekat ingin mendominasiku yang tak pernah terjamah oleh orang lain selainnya. Ia kembali menyatukan sebuah rangkaian dinamis nan erotis ketika melakukannya. Membuatku ingin mendesis karena nikmat tapi ku tahan setengah mati. Ia bahkan belum memulai sesuatu yang pasti tapi hasrat ini seakan ingin keluar sekarang.

Lidahnya memulai aksinya. Di jilatnya perlahan dengan gerakan _seduktif _mungkin belah bibirku yang tipis. Aku masih belum membukanya ini terlalu biasa. Sebagai seorang guru, aku harus mengajari muridku hal yang benar 'kan?

Melihat mataku yang seakan berkata 'Ulangi!'. Ia kembali mengganguk dengan wajah cemberut. Kembali menjilat _sensual _permukaan bibirku yang serasa hangat dengan lidahnya yang menari di atasku. Serasa begitu nyaman. Aku membuka belah bibirku agar ia mendominasiku secara utuh. Hanya padanya aku membiarkan ia menjamahku secara intens dan menjiwai. Perasaan relung nyaman ku rasakan ketika ia mencoba menelusuri seluk beluk rongga mulutku yang masih _virgin_. Tentu karena akulah yang selalu mendominasi segala sesuatu dengan orang lain.

Lidahnya mencoba mematahkan serangan lidahku yang kini tak bergerak diam di dalam sana. Mencoba memberi sesuatu tantangan agar ia dapat membuatku mendesah meminta lebih dalam setiap gerakannya yang mulai terbiasa.

Begitu _seduktif_ bahkan tangannya dengan lihai membelai-belai tengkukku yang serasa begitu kaku karena permainan lidahnya. Seakan mengikuti _ritme_nya yang makin berani, aku menelusupkan tanganku ke dalam sela bajunya yang serasa begitu lengket karena keringat.

"Mmmh" desahku akhirnya keluar juga karena sentuhan lembut di bibirku seakan menganas ketika tak sengaja ia merasakan _refleksi_ dingin yang berasal dari kedua tanganku yang mencoba meraba seberapa mulus kulitnya yang telah terjamah oleh pria itu. Aku tak rela kau di pakai pria itu lagi. Tidak! Aku tak mau!

"Yeah aku berhasil!" pekik Naruto senang dengan rona merah masih bersarang di wajahnya. Layaknya lukisan teindah yang pernah ku saksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Senyum kecil ikut mengembang di wajahku yang masih serasa begitu panas dengan sisa-sisa tebaran uap yang serasa terbang dengan _oksigen _yang lain.

"Akhirnya… aku akan mempraktekannya bersama Sai nanti." sahutnya yang membuat senyum kecil segera lenyap tak bersisa di wajahku. Dengan pandangan kosong seakan menghantam keras di mana jantungku berdetak layaknya tak bertenaga.

Apakah aku tak ada harapan Tuhan? Bukankah kau selalu mendengar setiap doa dari setiap mahlukmu? Apakah aku orang yang tak pantas meminta padamu? Segitu banyakkah dosaku padamu Tuhan? Bisakah aku mendapatkannya? Mendapatkannya walau hanya sedetik? Milikku Narutoku.

XxxxXxxxX

Seorang pemuda _blonde_ tengah termenung di antara pandangan kosong den kehampaan. Hari-harinya mulai hari ini, akan terisi dengan yang lain. Mulai hari ini ia resmi menjadi kekasih atas perjanjiannya dengan sang Uchiha. Pemuda yang membuatnya merasa di butuhkan, di hargai, dan di inginkan. Pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya nyaman. Pemuda itu bahkan tak sedingin kelihatannya. Ada kehangatan yang terpancar dari silau kemilau _onxy_ itu. Bahkan milik pemuda itu jauh lebih indah dari milik Sai…

Naruto nama pemuda itu, beralih memegang kedua sisi belah bibirnya yang telah di jamah oleh orang itu. Sasuke beda ia tak menuntut. Ia penuh kasih saat melakukannya. Ia beda dengan Sai. Sungguh berbeda!

Seakan tersadar dengan pemikirannya yang terlampau bodoh untuk orang yang telah di miliki oleh orang lain, sejenak ia menampar kedua sisi wajahnya yang serta merta menampilkan kemerahan yang tercipta akibat ulah tangannya sendiri. "Bodoh!" rutuknya dalam hati. Namikaze muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat yang segera melesatkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal berbulu angsa lembut tersebut.

Hatinya nyaman berada di dekat pemuda itu. "Uchiha_-san_…" lirihnya. Naruto tak menampik bahwa sosok yang baru ini membawa sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya yang serasa kosong dengan perginya pria itu dari hidupnya. Menorehkan sesuatu yang lain padanya.

Ia tak lagi menampik hatinya perih. Ia masih butuh Sai untuk bersamanya. Ia butuh pria itu untuk memeluknya, mengecupnya, membelainya, menyetubuhinya, atau apapun yang ingin di lakukan oleh orang itu padanya. Ia rela asal orang itu kembali datang ke pelukannya.

"Sai? Kau sedang apa sekarang?" tanyanya pada kehampaan kamarnya yang serasa begitu dingin tanpa penghangat di dalamnya. Walau apapun yang ia lakukan di luar sana, tetaplah hati kecilnya akan selalu mempercayai setiap torehan kata yang membuatnya makin kuat dalam rajutan tali benang yang seakan menjadi tali tipis yang sebentar lagi akan putus dalam satu sentakan jiwa yang akan menjerit pilu. Ia mengerti hal ini. Cintanya seakan tak terungkap untuk orang itu. Jika sampai hal ini terjadi, masihkan bisakah ia berdiri dengan kakinya yang seakan rapuh dalam serbukan tipis yang melayang bersama udara malam. Jawabannya adalah ia tak tau.

XxxxXxxxX

To Be Continued

Balasan Review*Malas lewat PM*

.Sora

Aku tuh setuju banget ama kata-katamu Naru emang Uke sexiest N terimut yang pernah ada#Rasengan. Makanya aku tuh suka banget ama dia*curcol*

Yosh mau Fave monggong. Makasih yah!

N.h

Iya rasain tuh Sasu suka ama Ukeku#Chidoried. Iya aku juga mau berdoa mudah-mudahan jadi angst amin#taboked

Makasih Reviewnya yah.

ByuuBee

Eh aku suka ama pen name kamu loh*gak nanya*

Deg-degan gak perlu ini biasa-biasa aja lagi*tampang promosi sok-sokkan*#di tendang

Makasih reviewnya yah.

Sana Malker heartnet

Yah gapapa atuh malah seneng akunya hoho. Typonya gak ada amin

Kurang panjang hoho itu salahin tangan aku#Di depak

Ini udah panjang belum?

Makasih yah reviewnya.

Neo Naruru Ryuu

Benci Sai*geleng2 sok dramatis* sama dong#di gapar SaiFG. Iya kurang menarik apaan Ukeku*Amaterasu*

Buat Sasu hebat dlm begituan, entar aku bertapa dulu bro#di gibeng

Makasih yah.

sizun T hanabi kaga login

gak pa2 kok.

Iya tuh udah jangan di tahan-tahan tabok aja langsung neng saya memberikan Sai secara cuma-cuma#di gampar ama FGnya Sai

Iya kesian deh loe Sas gak bisa 'ini ituin' Ukeku 'kan#Sharingan

Makasih yah SIMSIM~

ichiko yuuki

Iya Sai jahat#untuk ketiga kalinya Chya kena gampar ama FGx Sai

Semoga Sai di putusin aja amin. SasuNaru bersama*Ni aku lagi berdoa nih*

Ternyata anda sehati dengan saya*terharu* Hidup SasuNaru*teriak pki toa Masjid al-kausar* di lempar yang pxa toa.

Makasih reviewnya yah~

Delta Alpha

Kapan lemon SasuNaruSai ; nanti saya habis bertapa dulu#Taboked

Yosh makasih nasehatnya hiks*Nangis buaya*#di lempar

Makasih Delta-san~

Rosanaru

Iya semangat Sas, masa segitu aja lu udah kalah hoho gak banget deh kayaknya. Sai lu kecomberan aja#kena gibeng lagi ama SaiFG

Makasih reviewnya yah~

Micon

Pendek*Nyengir banyak dosa* maaf tapi ini sudah panjang toh?

Makasih Micon-san!

Naru Nay-nie

Maaf belum ada lemon neng! Nanti kapan2 yah#di tendang Nay-san

Wah saya updatenya masih pki kura-kura nie#Di tabok Nay-san. Taun kelinci yah, wah saya gak ngerti ama begituan. Habis bukan olang tionghoa bu!

Makasih yah!

haehyukkie

Udah lanjut nih. Gak papa kok pendek

bagus? Ini mah bulukan hoho.

Makasih~

Arisa Akaike

Mau lemon SasuNaru? Haha lum ada*nyengir innocent*#taboked

Salam kenal balik Risa-san.

Chya : Nar lu mau gak cinta ama Sasu

Naru : Gue pikir-pikir deh!

Chya : lu kate apaan cinta pki di piker segala. Udah gila yak?

Naru : Gue masih waras N lu mau rasengan gue?

Chya : kagak aku masih sayang nyawa Nar*ngumpet di bawah kolong meja*

Naru : Good!

Nah berdasarkan percakapan di atas Narunya gak mau so saya tid-*Reader : _Deathglare_ sadis* glek ampun~

Kabur! Makasih yah!

Uchikaze no Naruels

Hehe itu memang hobi saya Neng hoho*ketawa laknat*

Btw Servantx gak Update nih?*nagih fict Els-san*#di gibeng

Makasih yah.

Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru

Iya kesian Sasu bertepuk sebelah tangan*ikutan nari2*# di lempar

Makasih yah!

Szhoka

Doa gak benar nih*di goreng Hoka-san*

Makasih yah!

yami the fujoshi nyasar

Romantis? Mananya tuh yang romantis salah liat kali*becanda*

Wah senang dapat flame*Orang gila*

Makasih yah. Entar aku banyakin SasuNarunya.

MEKO MEAOW

Udah update nih Makasih yah!

Superol

Cerita gini mah pasaran atuh. Suka ama perasaan mendalam Sasu buat Naru. Wah sama dong!

Makasih yah.

Hinata Fuyuki H

Ini udah update makasih yah Hinata-san!

lawliet

Makasih ini udah update.

Ryuuna Shiakihara

Suka makasih yah*tersanjung*#di lempar

Sekali lagi makasih yah.

Arale ga bisa logIn

Iya nih udah lanjut Arale-san.

Makasih yah.

And terakhir buat FBSN Agen Light

Makasih buat masukkannya. Jangan sungkan untuk memberikan saya review yang sadis. Saya terima sepenuh hati kok. Ini 'kan untuk kebaikan saya juga ya toh!

Makasih buat teman2 sekalian.

P.s. ada yang bisa bilangin cara ngedit fict gak aku mau dong ngedit fict2 aku yang lain nih?

Akhir kata Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tiga Wajah Wanita belongs to Agnes Marina**

**I beg you do not read this if you hate this pair**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **

**Slight SaiNaru, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Apa itu Cinta by Chya**

**Chapter 4 : Kekasih Berdasarkan Perjanjian**

**Day 2**

**Happy reading~**

Helaian rambut menari di bawah belaian angin yang serasa begitu dingin nan lembab. Walaupun jam telah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, Konoha masih belumlah sepi. Suara decit mobil, maupun bunyi _klakson_ masih terdengar meramaikan di salah satu _distrik_ termegah nan termewah di setiap sudut kota _Metropolitan _tersebut. Di salah satu apartement mewah terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia termenung di temani di dinginnya cuaca kala ini. Terlihat satu persatu butir-butiran air mulai turun membasahi setiap _inchi_ tanah merah Konoha. Air bening yang jatuh dari kanvas hitam legam tanpa bintang malam ini. Bahkan sinar rembulan pun terlihat begitu redup tertutup sehelai kapas hitam di atas sana.

Pemuda itu mengadah ke atas tersenyum melihat betapa legamnya kanvas itu. Kanvas yang mengingatkanya akan mata seorang pemuda yang memiliki kemilau hitam yang sama. Kilau hitam yang begitu tajam nan beribawa. Seperti terseret dalam sebuah lubang tak berbatas, ia tetap mengagumi karya Tuhan yang sangatlah tertoreh rapi di masing-masing sudut langit malam ini. Mengagumi betapa cantiknya silau kemilau yang redup dari bawah sana.

Puas mengadah, ia kembali menurunkan wajahnya ke arah semula. Kembali memperhatikan setiap tetesan yang makin lama kian makin deras dengan 'racauan' berbentur kaca. Mangaburkan pandangan matanya yang sejak tadi masihlah memperhatikan riuh Konoha di bawah sana.

Naruto nama pemuda itu, beralih berjalan mendekati ribuan air yang tumpah ruah di depan balkonnya. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya, ia dapat merasakan dinginnya air itu hampir setara dengan hembusan angin yang makin kencang di setiap sudutnya. Membuat rambut pirang yang berantakan makin terlihat begitu kacau karena terpaan angin. Tapi ia tiada juga ingin menyinggkir dari tempatnya saat ini. Merasakan begitu nyaman di setiap ciptaan Tuhan yang dapat di raihnya dengan begitu mudah.

Menutup pecahan _sapphier_nya, makin di hayatinya setiap suara tetesan hujan yang bertabrakan dengan tanah. Samar-samar dapat di ciumnya bau tanah basah. Di tambah gemerisik daun yang makin berkobar-kobar di rating pohon terdekat. Ingin memisahkan diri.

Tidak seperti orang-orang yang lain yang ingin menghangatkan diri di depan perapian, ia malah memilih untuk bersentuhan dengan 'penenangnya'. Begitu tenang rasanya di sini. Seakan hanya dirinya sendiri yang masihlah terjaga di bawah guyuran hujan yang makin kencang di terpa angin. Menampar setiap senti tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut piyama tipis berwarna _orange_ lembut. Ia tahu rasa dingin telah menyelimutinya sedari tadi. Tapi tak mencegahnya untuk tetap berdiri bersanding dengan sang hujan. Ini membuatnya lebih baik sungguh karena dengan begini ia merasa dapat bebas dari belenggunya sejenak.

XxxxXxxxX

Secercah cahaya memasuki ruangan kamar yang masihlah tertutupi tirai kuning gading yang tampak berayun riang karena pintu kaca balkon belumlah tertutup rapat. Di sebuah ranjang yang tampak berukuran _queen size_ tampaklah di tempati oleh seorang pemuda yang masihlah menutup silau kemilau matanya. Mengeliat ringan di sertai kuapan yang segera di tutupinya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, ia perlahan membuka kedua tirai penghalang yang menutupi _ocean_nya yang indah. Rasa pegal nan kaku menghampiri tubuhnya yang segera di balas sebuah erangan tak suka dari sang pemilik tubuh.

"Engh…"

Benar-benar menggangu.

Ingin mengutuk segala hal yang di lakukannya semalam rasanya. Tapi bukankah itu salahnya sendiri? Menghela nafas, ia segera bangkit dari kasurnya yang nyaman. Membuatnya mengumpat dengan tidak elitnya karena nyeri tersebut datang kembali.

Sial! Ini sakit sekali!

Air hangat adalah hal pertama yang Naruto rasakan ketika guyuran berbeda kembali menyapa tubuhnya yang telah terbiasa. Membuatnya _rileks_ seketika. Seakan semua kaku yang berasal dari pundaknya terbang seketika. Ini menyenangkan dan sangat menyegarkan. Seakan semua masalahnya pergi begitu saja. Jika bisa ia ingin berlama-lama sungguh.

XxxxXxxxX

Ruangan itu masihlah sunyi senyap tanpa suara yang ingin memulai memecahakan konsentrasi yang sejak tadi terdapat di dalam bilik ruangan tersebut. Sehingga pemuda Hyuuga itu yakin ia pasti dapat mendengar setiap suara yang keluar dari dentingan jam yang berada di tengah ruangan sang Namikaze. Ia tak tahu jika sedari tadi kerjanya hanyalah menatap aneh pemuda _blonde _yang sejak tadi masihlah melalang buana dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Raut gelisah, takut, dan kesepian hampir mendominasi setiap pandangan pemuda bermata cantik tersebut. Neji mengerutkan dahi, baru kali ini di lihatnya pemuda ini begitu murung tak bersemangat. Raut heran menguasai parasnya yang tampan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji pelan tangannya terulur untuk membelai sedikit poni sang Namikaze yang tampak begitu lembut di tangannya. Naruto terlonjak seketika ketika mendapat sensasi dingin tersebut. Kenapa semua orang yang berpenampilan _emo_ dingin semua sih! keluh Naruto dalam hati. Menjawab begitu terlambat, Naruto berkata "Tidak apa-apa,"

Neji memicingkan mata sejenak. Tidak biasanya Naruto begini, ada yang salah, pikirnya. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau bicara aku tak memaksa." jawabnya acuh sangat berbeda dengan sorot _lavender_nya berkilat tajam tanpa di sadari Naruto sendiri. Dan Naruto lebih memilih untuk menunduk saat ini daripada bertatapan muka dengan sang pemilik Hyugga _Corp_ tersebut.

Ia lelah sungguh dengan semua ini.

XxxxXxxxX

_Cukup sajalah berteman saja denganku…_

_Janganlah kau meminta lebih…_

_Ku tak ingin mencintaimu, kita berteman saja,_

_Teman tapi mesra…_

Lagu Ratu masih terngiang di telingaku. Memang ini lagu yang sesuai untukku. Cukup saja hanya berteman denganku, kalau berteman tapi mesra sih boleh-boleh saja. Semesra apapun akan aku layani. Menginginkan perhatianku juga bisa di atur, asal ada nominal _ryou_ yang mengikuti . Tapi jangan harap bisa memperoleh cintaku, karena aku tak memiliki cinta. Tapi… sepertinya hal itu sudah tak mungkin lagi. Memang benar dulu pemikiranku hanyalah sebatas itu. Pemikiran yang sangat dangkal untuk orang sepertiku.

"Bodoh!" gumanku seraya mengacak helai hitam di atas kepalaku. Sekarang beda aku mengakui aku bisa mencinta sekarang. Tapi aku salah dalam menemukan cinta itu. Walaupun aku tahu dia adalah orang yang sangat indah untuk di pandang mata. Tapi ia tetaplah milik orang lain. Susah untuk mendapatkan secercah harapan tersirat dari dalam hatinya, karena sepertinya ia adalah orang yang sangat setia hingga ingin melakukan 'hal kotor' bersamaku di ranjangku.

Lamunanku terputus ku dengar lagu itu masihlah bernyanyi di ujung sana. Segera saja ku angkat. Nama 'Sakura' terpampang besar-besar di layar _headphone_ku.

"Halo!" kataku hal pertama yang ku katakan pada gadis yang selalu 'meminta' diriku di dalamnya. "Hai! Kamu lagi apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Ini dia pertanyaan yang tak penting tak usah berbelit-belit, aku muak.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku balik ku dengar ia tertawa senang karena mendengar nada s_akartis_ yang keluar dari mulutku. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Ya udah deh Sasuke-_kun_ kamu malam ini ke apartementku ya?" pintanya. Tepat, tepat sekali. Apalagi yang kau inginkan selain aku 'memakaimu'. Dasar murahan!

"Maaf Sakura aku sedang tak ingin." jawabku yang segera saja ku putuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. Aku terlalu malas mendengar setiap kata yang selalu membuat telingaku sakit ketika ia berkata. Masa bodoh, aku tak peduli. Jika ada hal 'itu' yang ku inginkan pastilah bersama Naruto aku ingin melalukannya. Hanya dengannya.

XxxxXxxxX

Sakura memandang aneh teleponnya yang tiba-tiba mati. Sasuke seperti tak biasanya. Ia tak lagi mengodaku, pikir Sakura dalam hati. "Bahkan ia menolak ajakanku," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ini aneh baru kali ini di lihatnya sang Uchiha begitu dingin padanya. Bukankah ia dan pemuda tampan itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Apa Sasuke tak pernah mencintai dirinya. Atau ada seseorang yang berniat merebut hati Sasuke darinya. "Kurang ajar!" desisnya berbahaya.

Bertahun-tahun ia mengejar sang Uchiha hanya untuk mendapat sedikit tempat di hati sang kekasih. Tapi apa sekarang pemuda itu bahkan begitu dingin tak memperdulikanya. Siapa? Siapa yang berani mengambil Sasuke darinya. Ini tak bisa di biarkan! pikirnya untuk kesekian kali.

Ia tak peduli jika sang Uchiha akan terus melakukan 'pekerjaan' tersebut. ia tak peduli. Karena baginya itu sudah biasa dalam pekerjaaan Sasuke. Ia tak peduli sungguh asalkan kata 'cinta' tak ikut meramaikan pastilah semua baik-baika saja antara ia dan pemuda itu.

Tapi semua sudah berubah dan ini perlu sebuah penjelasan yang sangat jelas.

XxxxXxxxX

Sepasang kekasih sedang beradu peluh dan erangan. Berpuluh-puluh cairan putih-merah ikut meramaikan pergulatan tersebut di atas ranjang yang kini tak berbentuk. Desah-desahan meminta, ikut mendominasi salah satu kamar hotel mewah tersebut. Sebuah tarikan menyenangkan mengikut sertakan 'permainan' mereka yang sedang di ambang surga duniawi.

"Sssai…" desah gadis itu. Bercak merah tersebar di seluruh garis lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Membuat seorang pria bermata legam memandang intes dirinya. Dengan jemarinya yang terampil ia memijit-mijit tengkuk sang gadis yang hampir hilang kendali di bawah kuasanya.

Sodok-sodokan di bawah sana membuat gadis bernama Ino tersebut berteriak tak jelas "Ssaihhhmm…" tangannya yang lentik juga ikut bergerak-gerak meminta. Menelusuri dada bidang yang sedang mendekapnya erat.

Hanya satu kata yang mewarnai permainan ini. Kasar.

Sai selalu bermain kasar dengannya tak pernah lembut layaknya memegang sebuah porselen yang akan hancur ketika di sentuh terlalu keras. Ia begitu sakit hati akan hal ini. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya menerima segala rasa panas yang memasuki dirinya berapapun banyaknya itu. Karena dengan begitu Sai masih akan bersamanya bukan? Anggaplah ini permainan cinta di mana hati yang menjadi taruhannya. Berapapun sakitnya akan kau lakukan dengan sepenuh hati. 'Alat' untuk membuat seorang Sai tidak akan kembali kepada Namikaze sialan itu.

XxxxXxxxX

"Jadi kita kemana?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia kembali menjemput sang belahan jiwanya di kantornya. Tak lupa ia memberi sebuah kecupan panas di bibir sang Namikaze muda membuat pemuda itu menelan sisa-sisa campuran _saliva _mereka di dalam sana. Meneguk ludah susah payah, Naruto berkata "_Ichiraku_," Sasuke mengeryit heran, apa itu _ichiraku_? pikirnya dalam hati. Sepertinya seumur-umur ia tinggal di Konoha tidak pernah kayaknya ia mendengar nama itu. Apa itu nama taman bermain? tanyanya dalam hati.

Naruto memicingkan mata ia menunggu jawaban pemuda di depannya itu dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. "Hei kita ke _ichiraku_ yah?" pintanya dengan sorot memelas. Tak lupa ia mengatupkan kedua tanganya di depan wajahnya membuat Sasuke merona merah.

_Cute_.

"Hn." angguknya cepat yang segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tak ingin semburat merah jambu itu tertanggap oleh penglihatan Naruto yang masih saja memandang dirinya lekat. "Ahh wajahmu merah, kau sakit?" tanya Naruto yang sukses membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa bisa sampai terlihat sih, keluhnya lelah.

Naruto yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda tampan itu, akhirnya memilih membalikkan wajah Sasuke ke hadapanya. Di satukanya kedua kening meraka membuat mata seindah _samudra _milik Naruto dapat di lihat dengan jelas cemerlang warnanya oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak panas ah!" sahutnya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Ia berniat melepas kedua kening mereka yang beradu ketika tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat. Membuat pemuda _blonde _tersebut mengaduh pelan akibat rasa sakit yang di terimanya. "Ouch!"

Hal pertama yang di lihatnya ketika membuka mata adalah mata tajam sang Uchiha yang begitu dekat di wajahnya. Ia menahan nafas ketika nafas hangat pemuda itu berkeliaran di sekitar garis lehernya yang masih tertutupi kerah kemejanya.

"Engh…" desahnya tanpa sadar. Sasuke yang memang sudah kehilangan kendali, akhirnya tak lagi dapat berpikir jernih. Di berikannya setiap kecupan panas di wajah manis sang Namikaze muda yang membuatnya makin bergairah. Sedangkan tangannya mulai membuka setiap helai kancing yang menghalangi. Dua, tiga kancing terbuka, Sasuke memulai aksinya. Sedangkan Naruto yang sadar akan hal tersebut, hanya bisa pasrah karena kedua tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh sang Uchiha.

Sebuah kecupan panjang di berikan Sasuke di daerah tersensitif milik Naruto. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat terampil membuat desah-desahan pemuda _blonde _tersebut terucap dengan jelas "Ucchiha-sssanhhmmm…" Menyerigai, Sasuke kembali menjilat leher _tan_ di bagian depan. Bibirnya tak berhenti men_gekspos_ segala hal yang dapat di jangkaunya. Begitu terampil dan mengoda. "Kau mau mengodaku, hn?" tanyanya di sela-sela kegiatannya. Tangannya yang satu telah berpindah di pinggang ramping sang Namikaze muda memegangnya begitu erat karena Naruto seakan lemas dengan kecupan-kecupan tersebut. Kakinya seakan tak punya tenaga lebih.

"Aapaa m-maksuhh…muhh?" mendengar jawaban susah payah itu, serigaian pemuda berambut hitam tersebut makin lebar. Ia makin gencar memberi tanda di leher pemuda yang di sukainya itu. Gigit, jilat, hisap kuat hingga akhirnya sebuah tanda merah kembali bernaung di leher pemuda bermata _sapphier _tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perlakuanmu tadi, hn?" bukannya menjawab, ia kembali memberikan sebuah pertanyaan mengantung pada pemuda itu. Makin membuat Naruto merasa heran. Sebenarnya apa yang telah di lakukannya?

"Uchihhhentik-hhhmmmkan…" ucapan Naruto terputus. Bibir Sasuke berpindah ke area yang paling di sukainya. Di kecupnya pelan bibir mungil Naruto, membuat pemuda itu makin merasa tak nyaman. 'Ini sudah di luar batas!'

"Hiks… hiks… tolong hentikan" seakan ada yang menampar keras wajahnya, Sasuke menjauh. Di lepaskannya semua pegangannya pada tubuh Naruto, membuat pemuda _blonde_ itu merosot di lantai keramik di dalam bilik ruangannya sendiri. Mata _onxy _Sasuke seakan kosong. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup. A-apa? Aapa yang telah di lakukannya… ?

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…" air mata itu tidak juga berhenti mengalir dari kedua _sapphier _yang Sasuke cintai. Bukankah ia berniat menjaga pemuda ini? Bukankah ia ingin menjaga hatinya? Ta-tapi apa yang telah di lakukannya? Dia sama saja tak lebih dari seorang brengsek. Bahkan ia lebih brengsek daripada 'pria itu'.

Mulut Sasuke bungkam seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Ia Sasuke Uchiha menyakiti pemuda yang begitu ia cintai. Bahkan dengan kedua tangannya telah menyakiti pemuda itu. Sasuke merosot lesu, di pandangnnya kedua tangannya dengan sorot benci. Di tamparnya kuat-kuat kedua sisi wajahnya yang putih bersih yang seketika berganti warna dengan sama merahnya darah. Ia sungguh menyesal. Sungguh sangat menyesal. Naruto terkesiap melihat tingkah pemuda yang tengah berlutut di depannya. Segera saja ia memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke yang membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu terkesiap tak percaya."Jangan sakiti dirimu aku mohon," pinta Naruto pelan. Isak-isak tangisnya masih juga belum berhenti. Jejak-jejak merah di lehernya masihlah terasa sakit. Tapi ia tak mempedulikannya. Sasuke lebih butuh dia sekarang.

Mereka terdiam beberapa lama dalam posisi seperti itu dengan keheningan ruangan yang memenuhi pendengaran kosong mereka. Tidak berniat mengakhiri pelukan panjang yang membuat mereka makin merasakan hal 'nyata' dalam hati masing-masing. Begitu saling pengertian bahkan dalam keadaan yang hampir membuat mereka terjatuh dalam 'lubang' yang dalam. Seakan jika mereka terjatuh mereka tak akan bisa kembali menggapai yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku…" kata Sasuke yang berusaha memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Ia mempererat pelukan hangat Naruto di pinggangnya. Ia juga bahkan masih merasakan 'hujan' yang membasahi pundaknya. Ya… Naruto masihlah menagis di pelukan sang Uchiha.

"Tidak apa-apa." sahut Naruto kemudian. Tangannya mencengram masing-masing sisi baju Sasuke yang berada di telapak tangannya. Tidak berniat mengakhiri malam ini kembali. Perasaannya seakan di uji. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia memeluk pemuda in begitu erat seakan jika di lakukan begitu pelan, pemuda ini akan segera menghilang. Entahlah mungkin tak tahu, atau tak mau…

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya jika saja 'pekerjaan' itu tak ikut bernaung di dalam pertemuan mereka. Tapi Sasuke masihlah waras. Jika ia masihlah akan mendapat tempat terindah di dasar hati sang Namikaze ia akan menunggu sungguh.

Jika itu memang perlu, melakukannya taklah akan sesusah ini.

XxxxXxxxX

Wanita cantik itu termenung di depan pintu ruangan sang Namikaze. Jam telah menunjukan 20.00. Waktu yang sangat lama jika kau bekerja di sebuah kantor besar. Tapi kali ini beda ia harus lembur. Tetapi ketika sampai di depan pintu masuk ruangan kerja sang 'Bos', ia hanya dapat berdiri terpaku mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang yang di ketahuinya adalah suara isak tangis Naruto-adik kecilnya. Ia tak ingin berbuat apa-apa ketika mendengarnya. Ia tahu semua yang terjadi di dalam sana tanpa harus mengintip. Ia tahu suatu saat mereka(Sasuke dan Naruto) harus menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Terlebih si pemuda _blonde_ sendiri yang masih menggangap Sai adalah tambatan hatinya. Tapi itulah mungkin masa lalu, atau hanya sebuah kesan rindu terhadap pemuda itu sendiri. Yang pasti Tenten haruslah menjaga kedua orang itu dari Sai mulai saat ini. Ya… harus, tekadnya dalam hati.

XxxxXxxxX

*Nangis guling2* kenapa tambah gaje sih? Pusing2*pukul2 pala* Maaafkan ya Minna-san, aku memang bego. Pelajaran kedua chapter depan yah. Pendek? Banget, huwaaa maap2. Entar chap depan agak panjangan yah.

Balasan Review

N.h

Iya si Sasu udah mulai 'ngajar' plus 'praktek'#taboked. Makasih reviewnya yah~*peyuk2 N.h*

mekomeaow

pelajaran keduanya aku tunda dulu yah! Nanti chapter selanjutnya#di gibeng

makasih reviewnya yah~*hug*

Sora no Michi

Iya Naru emang ngemesin#rasengan. Hoho Sas lu gak bisa 'kan nolak My Uke?#chidori

Yap udah update. Makasih yah reviewnya.

Rosanaru

Iya tuh tabok saja*di tendang FGx Sai*

Haha di ceburin ke sungai amazon? Jangan nanti Masashi-sensei gebukin saya karena nistai karyanya yang agung#hoek*taboked*

Makasih yah~ *peluk2 Rosa*

Vanadise

*Cengo lihat ripiu* Huwa makasih mau ngertiin saya*peluk2 Vana*#taboked*jangan sok akrab lu* Banyakin lemon? _I don't know 'bout that. But thanks I so happy._

Makasih yah Vana-san!*peluk2 Vana*

Sana Malker Heartnet

Sana~*hug* terharu ngebaca reviewnya loh haha#di depak

Makasih banyak yah Sana-san~

.Sora

Huwa maaf yah, saya gak tau kenapa nama Sora-san kepotong. Sekali lagi maaaaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Chya-chan? Aku suka pangilan itu, makasih.

Lemon? Haha sabar cinta nanti yah~

Sai terpaksa? Kayaknya enggak deh. Kan dianya sudah bosan ama Naru. Tapi lihat tanggal mainya saja yah.*apaan bola?* kagak bego.

Yosh makasih reviewnya yah*peluk2 Sora*

Shiki Raven-Sakuraii

Gak papa lagi. Hiks*nangis buaya* iya Sai memang mendua. Hiks*kembali nangis buaya*# di depak ama buaya asli. Iya Sasu merana karena siksaan seribu satu cinta*WTH*#di gibeng

Naru nanti cinta ama Sasu 'kan? So pasti itu harus N kudu hoho#rasengan

Makasih reviewnya yah~*peluk2 Shiki-san*

SasuFG

Makasih ini udah apdet.

SasuNaruUKE

Suka Naru Uke? He sama dong. Makasih ini dah apdet.

Aryni

Udah apdet makasih yah!

Szhoka

Maaf yah aku gak tahu, sungguh. Sho? O-o-okelah kalau begitu#taboked

Tunggu lemon? Yosh nanti yah.

Makasih Sho~*peluk2 Sho*

ichiko yuuki

iya Sai emang jahat#di gampar FCx Sai

betul imutan juga Naru#rasengan. Haha lucu dah reviewmu.

Makasih yah ini udah apdet*hug*

ukkychan

Iya kesian Naru. Sai emang jahat*Apa lu mau gampar gua lagi* ngelirik sinis FGx Sai#kagak kita mau goreng kamu. Chya lari kebirit-birit.

Cepat buat mereka bersatu? Bersatu pasti tapi ada waktu yah.

Makasih reviewnya*hug ukky*

CCloveRuki

Iya Bby-san cekik aja si Sai*ngasih Sai dengan wajah penuh dosa*

Makasih yah~*peluk2*

Micon

Ini dah apdet. Makasih yah Mic-san.*hug*

Arisa Akaike

Eh jangan di bunuh dulu si Saix saya masih makai dia untuk jadi chara antagonis di sini#taboked

Iya Naru sadarlah dirimu nak*di tendang* kembalilah dirimu di jalan yang benar#rasengan

Naru : lu kate gua kagak bener. Lu tuh yang gak bener*nunjuk2 author*

Chya : Ampun~

Makasih yah Risa-chan*peluk2 Risa*

ByuuBee

Haha makasih atas pujiannya*terharu*Hoek!*Byuu-san muntah2*

Ember karena nama Byuu-san lucu, kerenlah pokoknya.

Makasih yah Byuu*hug*

Masama^^

Haha makasih reviewnya yah. Memang Sai bego kok#taboked by SaiFG. Wah ide bagus tuh buat Sai bunuh diri entar aku pertimbangin wkwkwk#ketawa guling2

Makasih yah*hug*

Makasih banyak yang masih mau baca karya gaje nan jelek punya saya. Saya tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi selain MAKASIH BANGET. _I love you all my friend_

Review please?


End file.
